Is Kagome a Good Hero?
by Windrises
Summary: Kagome wants to relax and have a homemade snack with her friends, but she starts losing confidence in her heroic potential. Inuyasha tries to remind her of what a good hero she is.


Note: Inuyasha is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga by Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome Higurashi finished baking cookies and started going for a walk around the city, feeling lonely. She had family and friends. Despite that, she felt alone. Maybe it was because she was walking alone or it could be because nobody was on the streets she was walking on.

While walking around, Kagome saw Inuyasha. She was glad to see him, so she waved to him, and said, "Hi buddy. How are you doing?"

Inuyasha said, "I'm afraid I'm a busy guy. I have to go help some people understand."

Kagome was disappointed, but she understood Inuyasha's desire to help others. It was one of his most admirable qualities and it made Kagome like him more. She said, "I guess you better get going. I'd be honored to help you."

Inuyasha replied, "I'll be able to take care of it, but I appreciate your offer. You always have a kind soul."

Kagome responded, "Sounds like what you're like." Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at each other, before Inuyasha started running away.

Kagome looked around the neighborhood and saw how grumpy they looked. She didn't have a very close bond with them. She hardly ever spent time with them, because they acted cold and harsh to her. She wondered if being generous would make a difference. She walked up to one of her neighbor's houses and knocked on the door. While the neighbor was walking up to the door and opening it, Kagome was trying to make a pleasant smile come to her face.

The male neighbor stared at Kagome and asked, "What the heck do you want?"

Kagome handed the neighbor a bag of cookies and said, "They're freshly baked. I'd be willing to make more, in exchange for having a new friend."

The neighbor frowned, threw the bag of cookies at Kagome, and replied, "If they were made by you, they probably taste like crap. You dress like a Barbie doll and your personality is dreadfully cheerful."

Kagome was disappointed by the unaccepting, cold response she got from the first neighbor, so she went to a nearby house and knocked on the door. A female neighbor opened the door and asked, "What do you want?"

Kagome had a gentle smile on her face, while holding up the bag of cookies, and asking, "Would you be interested in a free snack?"

The female neighbor punched Kagome and said, "I'm on a diet."

Kagome had given up on trying to please her neighbors. They were some of the most unfriendly people she had ever dealt with and trying to be friends with them seemed like a hopeless case, at least for now. She wanted someone to hangout with and she had put so much effort into baking the cookies, so she planned on visiting her friends, hoping they'd accept her cookies.

Kagome walked to Miroku's house and knocked on the door. Miroku was gargling expired lemonade, when he heard Kagome knocking. He started skipping to the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see Kagome. He asked, "What's up?"

Kagome pointed to the bag of cookies and said, "I baked these and have been looking for someone to give them to."

Miroku had a nervous look on his face, while replying, "I'm afraid bringing those cookies here was a bad idea."

Kagome looked over at Miroku and was surprised by the dramatic look on his face. She was used to him being an immature, action loving dude. She gently patted her friend's shoulder and asked, "What's wrong?"

Miroku sat down and looked down, while saying, "A week ago, a bunch of girl scouts came by and offered some cookies. The cookies looked pretty good, so I gave them a shot. However, I became addicted to them. I've been driving to grocery stores and other places, in search of every box of cookies I could find." He paused and said, "Come with me. I have something important to show you, but be prepared for scary stuff."

Kagome had a nervous look on her face, while she and Miroku walked to the kitchen. She looked around the kitchen and saw hundreds of cookie boxes. She took a closer look at Miroku's outfit and saw that his outfit was loaded with cookie crumbs. Kagome said, "You have a problem."

Miroku replied, "I'm aware of that. My cookie obsession has gone too far. You need to go."

Kagome responded, "You're right. Having my bag of cookies here is a bad influence for you. I hope that you get over your cookie addiction."

Miroku replied, "I might do that." After Kagome left, Miroku started throwing the fake cookie boxes away, while saying, "I was able to trick her. Thankfully, she doesn't know what's going on."

Kagome decided to visit Sango's house. She knocked on the door. Sango opened the door, with an intense look on her face. Kagome was surprised by how overdramatic her friend looked, but she tried to stop the tension, by offering her cookies. She said, "Hi Sango. I baked some cookies and I was hoping you'd be interested in them."

Sango angrily replied, "How foolish of you."

Kagome was very confused and mildly offended, so she said, "Excuse me?"

Sango replied, "We're supposed to be heroes, not cookie sellers."

Kagome innocently said, "I'm not charging money for them."

Sango angrily asked, "Not charging me? Do you want to become broke?"

Kagome nervously stuck her hands in the air and asked, "What's going on?"

Sango folded her arms. There was something she had been wanting to tell Kagome and she figured this was the time. She patted Kagome's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry for being a bit cold, but there's something that I've been meaning to tell you."

Kagome had an intrigued look on her face, while asking, "What is it?"

Sango said, "I know this isn't the news you want to hear that, but I feel it has to be said." She took a long pause before saying, "I don't think you should work with Inuyasha, Miroku, and me."

Kagome asked, "Why?"

Sango answered, "You have good intentions, but you're not useful or strong. We need real heroes and you don't have what it takes."

Kagome was surprised by her friend's lack of respect for her. Although she didn't think she was the best fighter, she thought she was a solid addition to the team. She had a nervous look on her face, while asking, "Does this mean I shouldn't be on the team."

Sango replied, "I would want you to keep helping us, if you had some kind of special ability. However, you're nothing special, so there's nothing you can do. You're just an average person, with nothing productive or useful to offer. I hope that you understand. I wanted Miroku to be the one to tell you, because he's more gentle than I am. However, he didn't have the heart to do it. He pretended to have a cookie addiction, so he wouldn't hurt your feelings."

Kagome could feel her feelings being hurt. She said, "I see I'm not important and if that's the case, I'll stop interfering with your missions."

Sango lightly smiled and replied, "I'm glad to hear that."

Kagome started running. She was in such an emotional rush, that she didn't even know where she was going. After a few minutes of running, she looked around and saw a lake. It seemed like a nice place to relax, so he sat next to the lake. She was so upset about what Sango said, that she started crying.

Inuyasha was walking by, when he saw Kagome. Visiting Kagome was always something he wanted to do and the fact she was crying made him want to visit her more. He hoped he could cheer her up. He ran to where she was and sat down. He looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Kagome had a sad look on her face, while saying, "I'm not going to be a part of your team, anymore."

Inuyasha had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why?"

Kagome said, "I'm not a useful member of the team. I'm a weakling, the type of person who lets fragile emotions getting in the way. My tears prove that."

Inuyasha calmly replied, "Tears are a very human emotion. There's no need to feel bad for crying."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha, while saying, "You're a nice guy, but I'm a useless fool."

Inuyasha shook his head and replied, "That's not the case. You're very useful to my team. I wouldn't succeed without you."

Kagome was enjoying Inuyasha's nice words, but she had a hard time believing them. Sango had made her feel so useless, that she doubted she was of any real use. She said, "I'm nothing special. I'm a fragile, simplistic, clueless fool."

Inuyasha highly disagreed and wanted to make Kagome feel better, so he said, "Fragile? I don't think so. You've won too many battles." He paused and said, "Simplistic? You're so complicated, I can barely comprehend your words." He took one last pause and said, "Clueless? You're smarter than me."

Kagome was delighted to hear all of those things. Inuyasha knew how to make Kagome feel special and she was incredibly thankful for that. She said, "Those are all sweet things to say, but what do I add to the group?"

Inuyasha explained, "You motivate me, by being so heartfelt. Your genuine kindness reminds me of why I like saving others and make people happy. I used to just save people, because I had the power to do so and wanted the attention. Sango was right about you being an ordinary girl, but you've become so much more. You've become a brave hero, both mentally and physically. Without you, I wouldn't be as heroic or as happy."

Kagome smiled and replied, "Inuyasha, I'm so glad to hear that."

They started holding hands, while Inuyasha said, "If you want to leave the team you can, but I want you to always be around."

Kagome replied, "I'd love to be a member of the team, but Sango thinks I'm a weak fool."

Inuyasha responded, "I doubt those are Sango's true feelings."

Sango and Miroku walked up to Kagome. Sango had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "I'm afraid he guessed correctly."

Kagome was having a lot of confused emotions. She looked at Sango and asked, "Do you think I'm a useless team member?"

Sango shook her head and said, "No I don't. You're quite the good hero."

Kagome asked, "Then why did you make me feel unimportant?"

Sango said, "Because I was jealous of you."

Kagome had a confused look on her face, while asking, "Why would you be jealous of me?"

Sango answered, "Because despite you being an average girl, you've accomplished so much and have been a good hero. I have special abilities, but I can barely compete with your talents."

Kagome shook her head and replied, "That's not the case. You're very useful. I think we all have an important role."

Inuyasha responded, "Instead of making each other feel worse, we should be motivating and supporting each other."

Miroku sighed and said, "I was being a fool. I thought that staying out of Kagome and Sango's drama, by pretending to have a cookie addiction, was the best thing to do."

Inuyasha looked at him and asked, "Really? No offense, but that's pretty gullible."

Miroku had a guilty look on his face, while replying, "You're right about that. I was being a fool, instead of a hero."

Kagome patted Sango and Miroku's backs and said "I think we're all guilty of having problems. We're a team, so we can help each other. Instead of lies and hiding feelings, let's be honest and help each other out."

Sango thought about it and replied, "That's a pretty good." Miroku raised his thumbs, in approval.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "It seems like you solved all of the problems. You're the best."

Kagome shook her head and replied, "No, you're the best. You reminded me that I'm not a bad hero. You're the best."

After hugging her friends, Kagome remembered she had the bag of cookies. She opened the bag and asked, "How about we share these homemade cookies?" Her friends nodded and started trying the cookies.

Sango said, "These are really good."

Miroku jokingly said, "If Kagome keeps making great cookies, I'll get a real cookie addiction."

Inuyasha said, "These are the best cookies!"

Kagome replied, "Come on, Inuyasha. There's no way I could of made the best cookies."

Inuyasha responded, "They're amazing."

Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you." She looked over at her friends and them getting along better than ever before. She was hoping to have a friend to have a quick snack with, but the happiness her three best friends had given her was better than anything she could of hoped for.


End file.
